The Boy's Letter
by naomics
Summary: Bukan sequel tapi berhubungan dengan 'SECRET'(?) /YUNJAE/YAOI /


hoi hoi~

ini bukan sequel dari ff ku yg 'Secret' tapi berhubungan, supaya memperjelas gitu *apaan*

ff lama huakakaka

so, douzo x3

* * *

_there's a boy who only knows me  
like a star, always shining on me  
to a fool like me, saying 'thank you and i love you' – my tears fall  
from now on, i'll become your sky so you can shine more brightly_

"Tuan muda, bangun tuan muda."

Yunho menggeliat ke kanan dan kiri, sampai akhirnya ia membuka kedua mata musang nya saat merasa seseorang mengusik tidur nya. Sinar matahari terasa menusuk matanya dari mulut jendela, menyebabkan ia harus sedikit menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"sudah pagi, tuan muda harus bersiap- siap untuk sekolah." Ucap salah seorang maid kediaman Jung. Yunho mengangguk dan mempersilahkan maid itu pergi. Yunho bangkit dari tidur nya dan segera meleset ke kamar mandi.

Yunho keluar dari mobil sport nya dan langsung di sambut oleh perempuan- perempuan genit yang berteriak- teriak memanggil namanya. Yunho menghela nafas berat. Bosan. Sungguh ia bosan dengan hidupnya. Semuanya seakan diatur, hari demi hari sama sekali tidak ada perubahan.

Yunho berjalan menuju koridor dengan tetap di perhatikan 'ganas' oleh para perempuan maupun lelaki manis. Yunho berdiri tepat di depan loker nya. Ia merengut bingung, entah berasal dari mana, ia mencium wangi yang sangat menyenangkan, dan tenang. Ia menoleh ke samping nya, dan ternyata wangi itu berasal dari seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang tampan dan juga cantik. Rambutnya almond nya halus, kulitnya putih bersih bak salju, kedua bola matanya besar dengan bibir merah yang terlihat menggoda. Seakan terbius, Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok lelaki itu.

_DEG!_

Yunho terkesiap kaget saat mata lelaki yang baru saja ia perhatikan bertemu dengan kedua mata musangnya. Yunho segera menundukkan kepalanya kemudian membuka lokernya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tanpa Yunho ketahui, lelaki itu tersenyum simpul kepada Yunho dan terus memperhatikan lelaki itu. Detik berikutnya lelaki itu membuka sebuah loker bertulis 'Kim Jaejoong' dan mulai beranjak dari tempat ia dan Yunho bertemu.

_will you love me forever?  
walking alone along this road,  
i can't see anything  
i wouldn't be able to live without you  
to me, you are my only source of light  
mine…_

Entah sejak kapan Yunho mulai memiliki rasa dengan pemuda bernama Kim Jaejoong. Hari- hari Yunho berubah, tak ada lagi perasaan bosan datang. Setiap hari ia selalu menyelipkan surat bertulisan rasa cinta nya pada Jaejoong, sebagai penggemar rahasia.

"dia lagi…" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum saat membaca surat dari Yunho. Yunho berteriak senang dalam hati. Yunho tidak tau bahwa Jaejoong selalu menunggu surat darinya, dan itu membuatnya sangat senang.

"Hyung.. ada apa?"

"Hyaaaa!"

Yunho menutup kedua telinga nya saat mendengar pekikan keras dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Ya, hyung! Tidak bisakah kau menutup loker mu dengan cara biasa?"

"memang siapa suruh kau mengagetkan ku, Changmin?" decak Jaejoong kesal dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Changmin, begitu juga dengan Yunho yang pergi menuju kelas dengan tetap mengulum sebuah senyuman.

_here i am, where there's only you  
i was a boy too shy and scared; i couldn't even say i love you  
i didn't even know if you cried or laughed  
i only knew how to make you wait,  
i hated myself for the tears you shed because of me  
i will not make you sad anymore_

"Kim Jaejoong…"

"Kim Jaejoong.." Siwon seongsangnim sedikit berteriak memanggil nama yang sedang tertidur pula situ. Semua siswa terkikik geli melihat kelakuan pangeran sekolahnya tertidur dengan mulut terbuka yang sangat lucu, dan aneh.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong, bangun!"

"Gyaaa! Seongsangnim!"

Gelak tawa begitu terdengar di penjuru kelas saat melihat 'pangeran' sekolah itu benar- benar tidak berlaku sebagai pangeran. Yunho tersenyum, ia mencoba menyembunyikan tawa nya, tentu akan terlihat aneh. Yunho, seorang pewaris tunggal keluarga terkemuka Jung Crop tertawa terbahak- bahak. Sampai Yunho tidak menyadari, bahwa pemuda yang ia cintai memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung.."

"Hyung.."

"Hyung?"

Jaejoong mendelik kesal saat mendapati dirinya dipanggil berkali-kali oleh lelaki bertubuh sangat tinggi dihadapannya. Alisnya sebelah kirinya sedikit terangkat, seperti mengatakan _'ada apa?'_ kepada Changmin.

"Issh hyung, bisakah kau berhenti bermain game barang sebentar saja?" tanya Changmin kesal sembari mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Jaejoong tidak menjawab, tetapi ia menggeleng menandakan bahwa ia tidak setuju.

"Yaah hyung. Aku hanya ingin bertanya."

"Tanya saja." Ujar Jaejoong acuh kemudian kembali berkutat dengan game-nya sambil mengeluh kesal "mati kau, mati kau, mati kau" yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Changmin menyipitkan kedua matanya menandakan ia bertambah kesal dengan kelakuan lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Hyung nya itu.

"apa ada orang yang kau sukai, Hyung?" Jaejoong segera menghentikan ketikan tangan nya pada _psp_ nya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Jaejoong mengadahkan kepalanya sambil melihat Changmin bingung.

"kenapa tanya seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Changmin mencibir kesal karena temannya itu tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, dan malah bertanya balik pada dirinya.

"Jawab saja." Ucap Changmin kemudian. Hening sejenak. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya sambil memangku dagunya dengan tangan kirinya setelah meletakkan _psp _ itu di meja.

"ada.."

"Mwo? Jinjja? Nugu? Nugu?" tanya Changmin menggebu-gebu. Kemudian detik berikutnya Changmin mengerutkan kedua alisnya ketika Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, benar-benar lembut. Bahkan lelaki jangkung itu tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong tersenyum tulus seperti itu.

"dia.. orang yang kutemukan di sebelah loker ku." Jawab Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. Changmin kembali berdecak kesal.

"Cih, jawaban macam apa itu. Mana ku tahu siapa yang kau temukan di sebelah loker mu, hyung."

Bel telah berbunyi, membuat seluruh penjuru sekolah riuh untuk segera pulang. Yunho segera membereskan buku- bukunya dan dengan cepat berlalu pulang. Yunho harus segera pulang untuk mengikuti pesta keluarga Jung. Sebenarnya Yunho tidak tertarik dengan pesta itu, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Yunho berlari keluar kelas begitu cepat, sampai ia tidak menyadari, bahwa buku 'rahasia' nya jatuh dan berada digenggaman pemuda yang telah merebut hatinya itu.

_will you love me forever?  
walking alone along this road,  
i can't see anything  
i wouldn't be able to live without you  
to me, you are my only source of light  
mine…_

"eh? Tidak ada?"

Yunho membongkar tas selempangnya saat selesai menghadiri pesta keluarga Jung. Ia panik, sungguh panik. Itu adalah buku 'rahasia' nya yang sangat berharga dan tidak boleh dilihat orang lain.

"apa ketinggalan? Aah otthoke?"

Yunho menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia pasrah. Yunho menggeleng. _Mungkin terselip_, pikirnya optimis.

Yunho mulai mengambil pena dan kertas, dan menulis bait- bait indah yang akan ia berikan besok untuk Kim Jaejoong, lelaki cantik nya.

_where the sky and light meet each other,  
i will send out this letter to you_

seperti biasa, Yunho datang lebih pagi dari orang- orang biasanya. Namun kali ini lebih pagi lagi, ia ingin mencari buku hidupnya yang tentu sampai mati tak kan ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun, mungkin. Yunho mulai mencari dari bawah kolong meja sampai atas. Semua ia cari. Namun naas, ia tidak menemukannya. Ia mendesah pelan.

Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi, ia merasa lelah. Semilir angin membelai- belai pipinya. Yunho memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang sejuk, sampai Yunho benar- benar ingin tidur saat ini.

_will you stay with me?  
in this cold darkness,  
we'll rely on each other's warmth, like that of the warm sun  
all of these will become a song in the sky, it will never be forgotten  
even as i close my eyes and relive the memories, i will not feel weary  
the love you've given me, protecting me all these while,  
thank you so much  
from now on, i'll become your sky_

Yunho membuka matanya cepat. Ia lupa harus melakukan kegiatan rutinnya -memasukkan surat nya ke dalam loker Kim Jaejoong. Yunho berlari menuju loker, sampai ia berada tepat di depan loker Jaejoong. Yunho mendesah lega saat melihat keadaan sekolah yang masih sepi. Yunho mulai menyelipkan suratnya, sampai sebuah suara merdu yang sangat ia kenal mengagetkannya.

"Jung Yunho? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

_Deg!_

Yunho menoleh kearah sumber suara berasal. Ia membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Tangannya gemetar, ia begitu panik dan kaget. Yang benar saja, Kim Jaejoong berada disana, menatap nya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

Tanpa persetujuannya, Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Yunho pasrah, entah Jaejoong ingin membawanya kemana.

_having listened to the boy's song,  
the star shines even brighter_

"Yunho.. apakah ini punya mu?"'

_Deg!_

Sekali lagi, jantung Yunho seakan ingin keluar dari tempat asalnya. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong membawa buku rahasianya. Dan juga bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong tau bahwa ia yang memberikan surat- surat kepadanya setiap hari.

_all the hearts out there  
now…  
i hope my song can reach you  
to feel and love the same thing  
to make your heart beat/to touch your heart_

Yunho tersudut. Ia berfikir keras, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tajam, ia sama sekali tidak berani melawan tatapan mata indah itu. Yunho menyentuh dadanya, Ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan segalanya, mengungkapkan segala rahasianya.

"Y-ya, itu memang punya ku." Jawab Yunho mencoba bersikap tenang, walaupun hatinya benar- benar panik saat ini. Jaejoong membelakkan matanya. Kedua pipinya yang semula putih berubah warna menjadi merah. Wajah Yunho ikut memerah, entah kenapa.

"w-wae?"

Yunho memicingkan matanya tidak percaya. Kim Jaejoong, lelaki yang ia cintai gugup. Apa itu artinya Jaejoong juga menyukainya?

"_Because I love you, Kim Jaejoong."_

Yunho menghela nafas lega. Entah kenapa, Yunho begitu lega mengucapkan kata-kata kramat itu. Kata-kata yang selalu susah untuk dikeluarkan dari bibir berbentuk hatinya itu.

"kau- kau tidak bohong?"

Yunho menggeleng pasti. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga Jaejoong menerima pernyataan cinta nya. Mata Yunho tiba- tiba terhanyut oleh bibir merah marun Jaejoong yang terbuka, sampai dengan keberanian yang besar, Yunho menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong.

"Aku.. sudah menyukaimu sejak kelas satu.. saat itu aku terbius dengan wangi tubuh mu, sampai aku benar- benar terbius dengan segala seuatu yang berada ditubuh mu." Yunho mencengkram pundak Jaejoong pelan. Ia memperhatikan bola mata besar yang bergerak- gerak kecil. Wajahnya kembali bersemu merah. Namun tiba- tiba, wajah kepanikan nya berubah dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"baguslah."

Yunho memicingkan matanya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Jaejoong. Jaejoong menarik kerah Yunho, kemudian mengecup bibir hati Yunho cepat.

"karena aku… juga sudah menyukai mu sedari dulu."

Jaejoong tersenyum malu- malu. Dalam hati Yunho meloncat senang. Yunho sebenarnya ingin berteriak histeris sambil meloncat- loncat, tapi hal seperti itu rasanya bukan Yunho sekali. Dengan sepihak, ia memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang sedikit lebih kecil dari nya.

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae, BooJaejoongie."

"nado Saranghae, Yunho- ah _I mean Yunie bear."_

_'akhirnya aku memiliki mu, laki-laki yang kutemukan disebelah loker ku, yang entah sejak kapan mengalihkan perhatian ku.'_

_will you love me forever?  
walking alone along this road,  
we'll rely on each other's warmth, like that of the warm sun  
all of these will become a song in the sky, it will never be forgotten  
even as i close my eyes and relive the memories, i will not feel weary  
the love you've given me, protecting me all these while,  
thank you so much  
from now on, i'll become your sky_

END

* * *

OWARI~

ini sebenernya ff nya sama kayak SECRET ya, ga ada bedanya =w=

yaudah maap jika gatot, klo gatot ntar saya delete aja wkwk

but, please review if you don't mind ^ ^


End file.
